Are you Lonely?
by XcXhanaXlX
Summary: A lonely shadow, grieving over memories unforgiving. Will she be able to relieve him of the past and start anew? I know it's a horrible summary, but please read and review.


_Hi! This is my first one shot so please tell me if it is great, horrible, or whatever. Thank you and enjoy the story!_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of Naruto.

"Are You Lonely?"

**She was His best friend. He loved Her. She didn't come back. He never smiled again.**

It was November 17th. In Amegakure, the Rain Village. A rainy day.

Rain was pouring down upon the village. Inside a small cottage in the town, a young child looked outside, hearing the thudding of drops falling on the roof. Everything was quiet except for the squeaking sounds of the house. The boy, listening as quiet footsteps came, turned around and saw his mother. He walked towards her, "Mommy, how come the rain is always stronger on this very day, every year?" he asked curiously. The child's mother looked at him sorrowfully and said, "Because our God lost his lover a few years ago…"

_Flashback:_

_I sat under the willow tree of the park. I heard laughter, shouting, and talking amongst the citizens of Amegakure. I saw children smiling, running, full of joy. All were happy, except for me. As I sat quietly under the shade, I felt a presence, a strong chakra signature. I slowly turned to see who it was and a girl appeared behind the towering plant. The girl looked fragile but tough. I scanned her with my piercing eyes. She had black hair that were put into two pony tails with cute, red ribbons. Her eyes were bright green that shown her happiness. Her smile was perfect and haunting in my thoughts. She was slim and had a hour-glass shape. All in all, she was beautiful, and many more great things. I just stared at her, unable to speak. Luckily she spoke first, "Are you lonely?" she asked shyly. I slowly nodded mesmerized by her silky voice. I turned away, embarrassed. It took all my might to keep down the blush that started creeping up. Suddenly, she questioned, "Would you like to play with me?" I quickly turned back and quietly said yes. She smiled, which caught me off guard, took my hand, and ran towards the playground. I smiled also, and knew this was the beginning of a new friendship, love in my view._

_End of Flashback._

The lone figure sat quietly on the rooftop, weeping silently. He missed her greatly. She was gone and he would never see her again. He still remembered the day the met. It was a happy beginning but had a terrible ending. He couldn't stop thinking about that gloomy day. That memory was still very vivid to him. No matter how hard he tried to forget, it'll always come back somehow. It was still fresh in his mind, as he went inside and fell asleep.

_Dream:_

_I heard a piercing, bloody scream that rang through my ears. I ran towards it. The shrill sounded so familiar, it scared me. As I came into view, I saw her. My blood drained from my face and became sickly pale. I saw the sharp blade stab her stomach. I ran towards her and held onto her. I heard her faint heart thumping and quickly went to the nearest hospital. The doctors and nurses put her immediately to the emergency room. As I held her hand, I heard her quiet whisper, "Pein…I Love You." She closed her eyes and I was overwhelmed with grief. I ran out, didn't look back, and never smiled again._

_Dream ends._

*Gasp* I started huffing, as I sat up in bed. I felt sweaty and sticky. **Oh, it was just a dream…no, a nightmare.** I still couldn't get her out of my head. I missed her greatly. I saw a droplet of water fall onto the sheets. As I lifted my hand to my face, I noticed something. I was crying. I fell back on my fluffy pillow. As I lay silently, all my thoughts were focused on her. I pushed my thoughts away and soon got up and went to my office to work.

I ran towards Amegakure, to search for him. As I dodged through the trees, I finally reached the gates. I quickly snuck past the guards and headed straight for the dark tower. As I reached the door, I knocked loudly and a blue-haired lady opened the door. She wore a flower in her hair and wore a black outfit that had red clouds. I shyly asked, "May I speak to Pein-sama?" She looked at me menacingly, to see if I was a threat, then nodded. She led me through a corridor of stairs and opened a large door. "Wait here.", she commanded and I obeyed sitting on one of the couches.

As I worked on my stacks of paper, I saw Konan open the door and came in. "There's a girl outside wanting to speak with you." she said. "Send her in."

Soon, the blue haired lady opened the door and welcomed me in. I saw a huge chair and someone sitting behind it. I smiled, knowing the presence and quickly ran towards it. I put my hands around it and put it right on his eyes. "Guess who?" I said, childishly.

I calmly sat patiently, waiting for this _girl_ when suddenly I felt a pair of petite hands covering my eyes. A voice said, "Guess who?" Immediately, I recognized the voice, and stood up. I spun around and saw her. The one that held my heart for so many years. I hugged her as I heard the door click as it closed. I savored her scent and put my head in-between the crook of her neck. As I leaned back to look at her, she asked, "Are you lonely?" "Not anymore…" I answered. I smiled after so long as the rain stopped and the sun came up brilliantly. She showed her signature smile and went up to kiss me. As our lips met, we had a joyous moment of bliss. Once kiss ended, we both said simultaneously the same three words:

"_**I Love You."**_

The End.


End file.
